Awesome crossover of awesomness
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Harry , Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are traveling with the Doctor when a weeping angel appears and sends them all back in time! Now they're stuck in the time of Camalot and meet young Merlin who's trying to figure out how his best friend King Arthur has come back from the dead. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean have been sent back by Cas and just have no idea WTF is going on. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Internet. So, awesome crossover of awesomeness; commence!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please, please don't. Not again." The Doctor says while fighting back tears. He squeezes my hand so hard it hurts. But it dosen't matter. None of it matters.

Because I'm looking at the angel that just took my wife away.

"All I have to do is blink, right?" I say without being able to look at him "And then I can be with Ginny again, right? Right?"

"Harry," Ron says "There's no guarantee that we'll end up anywhere near them. Or anyWHEN near them."

"But we're still gonna do it aren't we?" I said

"Yeah, they'd probably bite our heads off if we take to long, too."

"It'll take me YEARS to find you. You have no idea." the Doctor said

I turn to look at him, while Ron stays starring at the angel "Don't wait up."

And then Ron blinks..

I wake up groggily and groan as I get up. Then I feel it. I whip my head around and find Cas staring at me, sitting on my bed.

"Cas! Jegus! You. You have got to stop doing that."

Cas tilts his head in confusion. "I . . . apologize. My -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Trust me, I've noticed." I snap "And for that record . . . Cas, we've talked about this."

"Oh," he says as he gets the fuck off my bed.

"What do you want?" I said

"You have to stop it." he says and then raises two fingers to my forehead.

'Oh crap!' is my last thought before I'm gone

"Rise and Shine! Arthur!" I scream as I (attempt) to wake up Arthur for the day. I rip open his curtains and reveal in his wincing awake.

"What's for breakfast?" he asks sleepily

"Say Ah!" I say as I force open his mouth and shove a bisect in his mouth. He chokes and that seems to wake him up. "Come on, the horses will be ready soon, and we've got important things to do today!"

"Yes, yes, I know." he says, though he still doesn't look at all happy. I don't care.

Once I've dressed him. And he's done with his long list of personal grooming we're finally able to mount and set off on our adventure!

* * *

Yeah, so I know it was EXTEAMLY short but, trust me, it's going to get better. Anyway, so the Supernatural storyline is being told with the characters only at season four. However, they will reference to things and fillers in future seasons.

And the Merlin storyline is supposed to be told from after the series final but I have only seen up to the Lady of the Lake (Oh God, the sadness hurts) sooooo, yeah, I'm going to be missing some pretty obvious points there. And if you think one of those things is how un-dead all of the charactera are going to be, you're fucking wrong.

Readers: But wait, how are they alive!

Me: Spoilers, motherfuckers


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm to lazy for AN's. if you really are that much send me a review!**

* * *

**I felt my legs give way from under me as soon as I opened my eyes again. My head was pounding and my eyes were swimming. **

I looked around at where I'd been standing in a cemetery before but now only saw tall and huge trees all around. I could tell we were deep in the forest because somewhere close by I heard an animal growl. They don't stay near the outskirts of a forest do they?

I see Ron's not been nearly as affected by the angels as I was. He's still on his feet and , if anything, he just looks confused. Starring down the perimeter with narrowed eyes.

I get to my feet and said "So what yeah do you think -?" but I couldn't finish my thought because just then the growl returned, this time much closer, and from the shadows appeared what looked like a giant . . . Baby rat? What the hell?

But I didn't have any time to contemplate on it because the next moment it was charging for us. Me and Ron only just scampered out of the way to avoid it when it turned again and charged, it's fangs the size of my face. Ron pulled out his wand and I did mine. We fired stunning spells but they just seemed to bounce off of it's fur. We tried sleeping spells but those were no good either. I got an empty feeling in my stomach when a realization dawned in me.

This creature was immune to our magic.

It drove me and Ron towards a rock, hearing us like sheep into a corner. I could feel it's hot, foul breath on my face and, just when I thought we were done for, an arrow appeared in it's neck. It didn't kill the creature but it was enough for it to lose its interest in us just long enough for two more arrows to appear in its neck and then for me to hear another sound. Hoarse hoofs. The next moment, three more arrows appeared and the beast dropped. Dead.

Now from the forest shadows emerged two men on horses.

"Whoa!" said one, a broad-shouldered, muscular man with blond hair and a black eye "Are you two alright?" he asked when the horse had stopped

"Yes, thank you." Ron said

"What is this thing?" I asked

"It's a (look up name). We've been dealing with a recent infestation in the outskirting villages." said the other man, a skinny man with jet black hair and the highest cheekbones I'd ever seen.

"Have we?" said the first man "Then it would be strange for them to be this near to the capitol."

"Yes, well, we'll have to report it when we get back." said the second who was starting to look very impatient. As though he would rather they'd not have stopped at all.

In fact, he just then kicked his heels into his horse and took off.

The first man sighed exasepatidly, as though this was not the first time his friend had been so rude. "Do excuse my friend. He's not usually like that. It's just that we're in a hurry to meet with an acuatince of ours."

"It's fine." I said "But, we don't know where we are. Could you give us directions?"

"Ah, so you are foreigners to Camolot? Well, just continue east for about an hour on foot and you shall come to the Capitol city."

"Arthur!" Came the second man's voice from the shadows.

Arthur rolled his eyes "I'm sorry but I really must get going."

"Arthur!" It came again

"I'm coming, Merlin!" he called back an then he kicked his horse and was off

I looked at Ron and I knew instantly that he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"You don't think . . . " He said

"The city of Camalot . . . "

"It couldn't have been . . . "

"We did traveled back in time . . . "

"Blimey, Harry, you don't think that was THE Merlin do you?"

I groaned awake and rolled over. I saw Sam was still sleeping next to me. I groaned again. 'Great.' I think 'well isn't this just fan-tucking-fastic'

(I don't know what to do here. . . . So . . . . Yeah)

Me and Arthur we're still riding when suddenly our horses just stopped ad no matter how hard we kicked them, they would not move.

"Guess this is the place then." Said Arthur, dismounting

"We've broken down, in the middle of nowhere!" I said quite dramatically (Thumbs up if you get the reference!)

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous." Arthur said "The horses aren't broken."l

"Yeah, whatever." I said, dismounting my own horse and tying the reigns to a tree

"Do you see, I told you we'd get here in plenty of time."

"Hump." I sat down on the ground and kept my eyes firmly on the leaves in front of me. I was in no mood to talk to Arthur. I was still much too pissed.

(FLASHBACK)

It was about a week ago. On the one year anniversary of Arthur's death.

It was late into the evening and the sun had long sent set. I could hear thunder roaring in the background and I knew it would not be long until rain was pounding down on me.

And I didn't give a damn. I was still hacking away at the armored dummy in front of me with a sword. I wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop. I still needed to get better with a sword. My magic wasn't enough anymore I needed to be able to defend my friends if need be and I was damn well going to PROTECT THEM!

Lightning flashed.

The head fell off the dummy.

But what good would it to? I can't protect my friends and I never could. I couldn't even protect the one who mattered most to me.

He died because I couldn't protect him. Because I was too afraid of who I was and who he was to share my most important secret with the man I trusted with my life.

I looked up twisted the dark and stormy sky. Hoping for awnsers but knowing I'd get none.

What was I even still doing here? I had no right to stay here, in Camalot. No right to drag my messes and the enemies I made through my fuck-ups to these people. Especially not when I was the one responsible for the loss of their greatest king.

But Gwen had insisted. Said she wouldn't allow me to leave when I had helped Arthur so much. The kingdom was indebted to me she'd said. What a laugh that was. She had no idea how much damage I'd done. The enemies I'd let go. The enemies I'd helped to create.

The rain started to fall and I looked towards Gwen's bedroom window. I can see her watching me and I know I'm worrying her. She turns away and draws the curtains when I look at her though. I suppose I'll head back inside when . . .

"Well, I have to say, You are staring to look slightly less ridiculous with that thing." said an all too familiar voice behind me.

I looked back, expecting to find it had been a trick of my mind. But no. Standing there, in the flickering torchlight, was Arthur Pendragon.

He came forward and took my sword right out of my hand. I didn't even try and resist. "So, you are training I be a night of Camalot? I fear to think how Camalot will fend with you defending it. My how the mighty have fallen."

That was when I punched him. Hard with a good 'twack' sound to it. The moment my fist hit his face I knew that this was real, at least, physical, and not a trick of my mind. He fell to the ground and I climbed ontop of him, pinning him to the pavement. I put my hands on his throat and choke him. "How dare you!" I cry though gritted teeth "How dare you impersonate the king!"

The I was the one pinned down. "Merlin, it's me! I am Arthur!"

"I'll kill you!" I shove him off of me and somehow I have become so reckless that I use my magic right there and then, an unseen force shoves him against a pillar and keeps him from moving. I pick up my sword and point it at his chest "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through?"

"After all the trouble you went through to keep your magic hidden from me all of those years, now you're just using it so carelessly? I expected more from you, Merlin." I shove the tip of my blade right up to his armor "Merlin, it's me, alright! I'm back! I don't know how I'm back but I just am!"

"Prove it! Prove you're Arthur!"

I see him avoid my gaze for a moment and then swallow. Then he looks me square in the eye and said "The last thing I ever said to you, Merlin, with my dying breath, was 'Thank you' not once in all the years that you served me did I thank you for everything you had done for me. Just don't get too used to it, okay?"

That's it. It's him.

But I'm not stupid, before I would even think of letting him go I use an old spell I've learned and, using my magic, am able ti see into his memories. I see the first day we met, what a prat he was. Meeting Lancalot. The time Gwen was kidnapped and held as Morgona. Meeting Gwain. Meeting Elyot. His quest to find the Golden Trident. Morgona's betrayal. War. All leading up to the moment when he looked me in the eyes and passed from this world.

There's more. I know there's more, I can feel it. But at that moment the connection breaks and I'm yanked back to reality.

( END FLASHBACK)

"Merlin, hello. Earth to Merlin." Arthur snaps his finger in front of my face and I'm pulled out of my daydream.

Though I'm not sure why he did that. He apparently doesn't have anything to say so we just sit there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So are we just going to ignore it?" Arthur said finally

"What? The fact that you're a cabbage head? That's not exactly a new development."

"Merlin," he said "you know what I'm talking about. You have magic. We can't just pretend you don't."

"Why not? We've been very good at it in the past."

Arthur cracks a smile but I can tell he's not amused. Oh well, screw him.

"So all those times you said that you saved my life? All those times you came with me into battle but just cowered there? You were . . . Using magic?" he said

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" I said "Yeah, all those times and then some. And then a lot. You know, you get into life-threatening situation more often then you actually dress yourself."

Arthur was quite for a while then said ". . . I had no idea."

"Yeah, that was kinda the point."

"We can't just make an accepting for you on the law." Arthur said

'Great, here we go.' I thought

"But you are proof. Undeniable and absolute proof, that magic . . . Can be a good thing. However, after what Morgona did to the kingdom using magic, we can't just revoke the law. That would be madness! . . . However, it is my believe that if those laws had not been in place to begin with, Morgona and many other sorcer's would have never had any reason to want to attack Camalot. So we can't prevent our enemies without making enemies and we can't prevent THOSE enemies without looking weak to outside kingdoms. And besides I can't just show up again after a year and suddenly revoke one of Camalots most basic laws. The people are probably already suspicious of our explanation. That I was kidnapped and Morgona sent a double ganger to die in my place. I mean it is rather ridiculous. And -"

"Arthur." I said, cutting him off "Shut up."

"Look," I said "to me, magic is a sort of weapon, or . . . a fire, really, that you are just born with. You don't chose to have magic, it choses you. And like a fire it can be used for both good an evil and everything in between. And I know personally how hard it is to have such power and having to hide it for fear of your life. To be afraid of what you are. It hurts and it is SO easy to fall into bitterness and anger and resentment. That is something you and your father could NEVER understand. Not like my people do. And we can't stop our enemies from practicing magic but once you have it is yours to use how you chose. It reflects the person, not the power. And I think you need to give it a chance."

Arthur brooded on this for some time, then finally he said "Is this coming from you as my advisor or from you as someone with magic."

"It is coming from me as your friend. WITH magic." I said

And then we just sat there, the two of us, in the middle of the woods, waiting, and not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

missdreamgirl32

Me: *working on fanfic I'm already late on updating*

Me: Alright, just this last but then I'm ready to update!

My iPod: LOLs, no!

My iPod: *Powers down despite almost full battery*

Me: WTF?

Me: *Powers iPod back on*

Me: Well, I guess I'll just go back to writing then.

My iPod: *TrollFace*

My Fic: LOLs, yeah, all your work was just lost.

Me: B-But I was working on it for hours

My Fic: Too bad, bitch

Me: But, I have to go to bed know and I have work tomorrow.

My Fic: Wow, sucks to suck :(

Me:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't much but I'm posting it anyway because my internet hates me**

* * *

"So are we just going to ignore it?" I asked

"Of course not we can't just pretend you don't have magic anymore." Arthur said "But I can't change the law, Merlin. Not now. The people . . . They are hesitant to follow me. Can't say I blame them, I mean I was gone a year and our story, that Morgona made a dopple of me and sent to die in my place while I was simply kidnapped and only just escaped, I fear they won't but it for long. And I can't just show up again and then change one of Camalot's most basic laws. They would be certain something was wrong."

"Arthur listen, I get that, I do." I said "But you must understand that what you think of when it comes to magic. That is magic that is born out of bitterness and hatred. And that bitterness and hatred is born out of the fact that sorcerers cannot be free because of your laws. Magic isn't something you choose it chooses you. And you can never change that. It's just part of who you are. But how you use it. That reflects the person, not magic. It's no different then your sword, really."

Arthur was silent a moment and then suddenly "Are you bitter towards me, Merlin?"

"I believe so." I said

And in all honesty I did feel something inside me that felt like bitterness. It was nothing new. That feeling of such sharp, hard, bitterness and anger had been with me for an entire year now, ever since Artur died. At first I thought it would go away once he was back. But it hadn't, which puzzled me.

Then Arthur asked "Do you hate me, Merlin?"

I shook my head "No."

"Did you hate my father?"

"Arthur-"

"Just answer the question."

I took a moment to pick my words and replied the answer that I had pondered many times before "I'm not sure what I felt for your father, Arthur. I certainly didn't like him. And I'm not going to lie When Morgoase told us what he had done to your mother and you were in such a rage I thought to myself _Why not. Why not let this man whose hands are stained with blood get what he deserves. Then Arthur would be king and the laws would be lifted. And Camalot would finally have its greatest king." _I paused and looked over at Arthur, whose face was clear of all emotion. I swallowed and continued "But I knew you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you had done it. So I stopped it. Whenever Uthers life was in danger my sole thought was how you would handle it. It was for you, Arthur. It was always for you."

Arthur looked at me but his eyes were a million miles away "Thank you, Merlin." He said through a gag of emotion. I was tempted to try and comfort him, but now was not the time for that. There were more important things I needed to do.

"There are so many things about me that you could never know many things I've done." I said

"What exactly do you get up to when I'm not around?"

"Oh, I have a whole secret life that you know nothing about." I said cheekily "I am the last Dragonlord, for one."

"Dragonlord."

I nodded "Mmmmhmmm, It's a gift I inherited from my father, Balinor."

"He was your father?" I nodded "Then . . . then you did meet him." He punched my shoulder playfully "Good for you, mate."

I smiled "The Druids know who I am. They call me Eymrs. And not to toot my own horn but, if they are right, I am powerful. In fact, according to them and their ancient prophecies I am the most powerful soccer to ever walk the Earth. Destined to protect you, The Once and Future King who woyuld unite Albion and bring sanctuary to this land.

"But I don't feel bad telling you this, or boastful, I suppose is the right you know me. You know all my many flaws and how useless I really am."

"You're not-"

"No, Arthur, shut up. This is important." I cut him off " I care about you, Arthur Pendragon. I am your friend and I have saved your life more times then I can remember, never mind counting them all. And not just because of the Druids and their stupid prophecies. Fuck the prophecies. I do it because I am your friend and I care what happens to you. You are a great man, Arthur, and I am proud to say i am your servant. Albeit the worst one ever. I would lay down my life you you without a second thought. And I mean that Arthur. And I have done all of this for eight years straight I have defended you and protected you with magic. You are a child born of magic, Arthur Pendragon, and so, please, try to see it as something more then the reason your parents are dead. More then some kind of . . . stain upon humanity. Because it is so much more then that, believe me, I know. It is a gift. And it is so beautiful. Please, just try and give it a chance. Can you do that for me Arthur? Can you try?"

"Why are you talking like this?" He said, a note of fear in his voice "You sound like you're about to die."

"I'm saying it now because you must know it now because you cannot know it later." I say simply

I take a deep breath to steady myself "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For so many thing." I say, I place my hand on his head "And for this."

"Merlin, what are you doing? Merlin?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Merlin! No!"

"Obliviate."

And then we just sat there, in the woods, waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shutout to never-wake-up who helped my get this wonderful masterpiece from my bullshit phone onto my computer. You rock for dat!**

* * *

"So this is it?" I asked as we found what was the entry gate to a big city I guess this was Camelot.

"My God it's like something out of a story book." Harry said

And then we went inside. The city was busy and crowded and loud. The streets were packed with people shopping and bartering and visiting friends and moving this way and that. It was glorious.

"So where do we start looking?" I asked after we had been walking for some time.

"No idea." he replied

"Well we can't just wander around and hope to bump into them."

Harry started to say something but was cut off the the sound of trumpets and everyone in the busy street retreating to the edge of the street to make way for an unseen enemy. I heard to sound of horse hoofs on stone and looked to see both Arthur and Merlin riding back into the city.

The people greeted Arthur with varying response. There was no outburst of cheering like you would imagine. Well, that's not entirely true. The children were cheering an shouting and laughing. But that enthusiasm did not spread to the adults. They look at him with a mixture of fear and hope. As thought they wanted to trust him, but couldn't for whatever reason.

Arthur responded with a tight smile. You could tell he wanted these people to trust him, but that their looks of fear had set their hooks into him already.

Merlin followed Arthur closely behind. He seemed to have aged several years since I'd seen him in the forest. However brief that had been.

He seemed to take no note of anyone or anything about him but stared blankly into nothingness.

For some reason, the idea of Merlin just seemed odd to me. I'm not sure why. If there's one thing I have learned from my time with Harry it's that simply because you are famous and powerful doesn't mean you can't be an idiot or a Prat. But growing up, Merlin had always been a sort of fairy tail to wizard children. An example of a good and noble wizard who was more powerful then you could imagine yet was content to live in the shadow of a muggle. The idea of him being an actual, physical person, just gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Anyway, Merlin and Arthur passed and turned the corner into what I could only assume was a stable and the road filled out again. Harry and I began wandering around for a bit, occasionally asking someone if they had met anyone named Ginny or Hermionie, but no one seemed to recognize the names. We kept asking until we met a man with long, brown hair and a scruffy beard who still had the lingering scent of alcohol on him did we get anywhere.

"Ah, yes, Hermionie, I know her." he said "Brilliant girl, bit of a show off though, she really needs to work on that."

I bit back a scoff. Yeah, that was gonna happen. "Anyway, do you know where she is?" I asked

Instead of answering he winced and covered his ears with his hands. "I'm sorry friend. Can you speak a bit softer? My head is killing me."

"Well that is what happens when you drink a tavern dry, Gwain." Said a voice behind us. I turned and saw King Arthur walking twoards us. "And by the way," he continued "Don't expect me to cover for you anymore. Your a knight, now show some dignity."

"Oh well dignity and I have never gone well together." Gwain replied

Arthur opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Merlin walked by and, still in his haze of heavy thought, bumped right into Arthur so hard he knocked him over.

"You're half asleep today." Arthur sounded like he wanted to shout

But Merlin only mumbled a "Sorry, My Lord." Before carrying on towards the palace.

"He has been acting very strange lately." Arthur remarked to Gwain

"He has been acting very strange all past year." Gwain replied

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then he seemed to notice me and Harry standing there. "Ah, you are the forigners we met in the woods this morning. I see you've made it to Camelot alright. Welcome to my kingdom."

"Thank you." Harry said "We just had absolutely no idea where we were this morning."

"That's odd. You're at the very heart of the kingdom." Gwain commented, suddenly sober for his king

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked

"Uh, Britain, sir?" Harry said hesitantly

"Brittan? That must be quite a ways because I've never heard of it." Arthur said

"It's a new, small kingdom, resting on the Eastern Sea Boarder, My Lord." Gwain supplied

"Oh yes, that does sound familiar." Arthur agreed "Well, what brings you all the way to Camelot?"

I exchanged a quick glance before I said "We are looking for our wives, sir. In fact we were already asking Gwain if he knew them, when you came along."

"Yeah Ginny Potter and Hermionie Weaselly." Harry put in

Arthur and Gwain exchanged glances and smiled

"As a matter of fact, we do know them. And I would be delighted to take you to them."

* * *

I was just walking through the palace, carrying Gwen's laundry, when suddenly I randomly bump into a table where someone has carelessly left a pitcher of red wine sitting there and it spilled all over the dress.

"Cap." I say as I inspect the stain, now setting in.

"Where?" says a voice behind me. I turn and see the familiar form of a certain skinny young man with jet black hair walking twoards me.

I rolled my eyes "I just washed this." I held up the dress for him to see.

"My, that is a problem, Ginny." Merlin said "But don't worry, I'm sure a woman of your talents will be able to think of something."

"You are the biggest hypocrite of all time. Do you know that?" I said

"You've suggested it, yes." he says

I smile

But now the smile immediately leaves my face for now he is close enough to me for me to see the tears standing in his eyes. "Merlin, are you alright? What happened?" I ask, reaching out and touching his face

"I, uh, I took away Arthur's memories." he says it with a smile but its clear in his voice he is fighting his tears.

"Oh, Merlin." I pull him into a hug and feel him chock back a sob

"I just. I had too. He might have acted like there was nothing but I could see it in his eyes. He looked at me different. Like he couldn't trust me anymore. And he just, he needs to be able to trust me. He just has to." Merlin tell me in big gulps of air

I pull him away and make him look me in the eye. "Look at me, Merlin" I say "You did the right thing."

"Did I?" he says "I mean for eight years straight all I wanted was for Arthur to be able to appreciate magic for what it really is. And then I finally give us sorcerers a chance at living in peace and what do I do? I take it away!"

"Hey, look" I say comfortingly "We don't know what would've happened. Arthur might not have changed the law either way. But you're right about one thing. Arthur does need to trust you. And that's the right thing for all of us."

Merlin sniffed and wiped his eyes "Thank you Geneva." he said "W-would you mind covering for me with Arthur? I just, I'd like to lie down for a bit, ya know."

"Of course." I say "You go and get some rest."

I watch Merlin walk away but I know he's not at all going to be okay. I shake my head and, remembering the dress in my hand, perform the spell Merlin taught me and it comes right out. I know Hermionie really hates Merlin's spells because she has so much trouble with them but I seem

To not have to much trouble. Anyway, I was about to go into Gwen's chambers when I heard another voice call my name from down the hall "Ginny!" I turned and dropped the very dress I'd just taken pains to clean on the dirty floor carelessly in surprise. I broke into a run and hugged him. Not eager to leave his arms any time soon. But I did and then I hugged my brother. God I never thought I'd miss him so much. "Blamiey, Gin, we were only gone a few hours." Ron said but Harry, reading my face asked "How long was it on your end?" "Six months." I replied "You idiots have been gone for six months.

* * *

I did not get far past the place where I had spoken with Ginny before I broke down. First, I seemed to lose all ability to support his own body. I leaned against a pillar and sank to the ground. The tears were already on my cheeks. And they continued to come down in unwelcome rivers down my face. Mucus dripped from my nose into my mouth. My hands didn't know what to do so they just pushed my hair every which way and rubbed my face uselessly.

I stayed like that for I don't know how long.

Then, suddenly, I felt the feel of soft cloth against my cheek and strong, muscular arms around me. Hugging me. Trying to comfort me. And even though it could have been anyone passing by in the hallway I knew immediately it was him.

"What's wrong, Merlin? What happened?" Arthur whispers gently. And even with the torment going on inside my heart I somehow swallow down the tears and smile and say "Nothing, my Lord. Everything is just as it should be."

But by that point the crying had seized me and, unwelcome, the sobs took over again. Arthur didn't say anything else. But just sat there on the floor with me and hugged me until the tears would no longer come out. And I'm certain he didn't know why I was so upset. But this I know:Arthur was the reason my tears came, and Arthur was the one who took them away.

* * *

Some distance from the palace of Camelot a cloaked woman stands at the edge of a lake. Before her is a newly made alter upon which she is forming a body out of the clay of the lake. When the woman is satisfied that the body is adecuite she steps aside and the small white dragon, which has been sitting on a tree stump nearby, breathed its fire onto it. Furnishing the body and making it usable for its intended purpose. The body now looked human rather then a useless clump of clay it had been before. Then, the woman petted the dragon affectionately on the head before the dragon gave a small cry and flew off. The woman waited until the sun was high in the sky to begin the ritual.

First, she took out a silver dagger and cut her own wrist and moved her arms so that the blood would drip all along the body. Whilst she did this she chanted. "Accipe meum sanguinem, et recipiamus. Ut per eam influat vestra servire tibi bene et viegns." The body gained color to its skin and cheeks and lips. Hair grew rapidly along the entire body, concentrating on the head. Features of the face specified and perfected itself.

Then the woman raised a bronze short blade to the sky and called out. "Hoc ferro et aeris metalla terra, semel, et circumdabis tibi hic!" She shoved the shortbalade into the body's heart.

The body snapped into a sitting position. It's eyes opened just as fast and it gasped hugely for breath and for air.

The woman smiled. She pulled out the short blade. But there was no blood on it. Nor was there a wound upon the body.

Then the woman reached down and picked up a beautiful golden box from which she drew a beautiful golden cup.

The woman went to the edge of the lake and filled the cup with water. She held it in her hands and said "Hic calix vitae bibendum. Warters feceritis verbum bibendum. Et ita, satis mutatio fiat. Et iterum ambules inter nos." The woman gave the cup to the body and it emptied the cup in one take.

The empty body was now a person. With a mind and a soul and as human as you or I.A woman with long dark hair and deep drown eyes. She watched, still breathing deeply as the other woman went to a small bundle at the foot of a tree and picked it up. She gave them to the naked and newly restored woman and said "Here, clothe yourself. And then we talk."

the other woman looked at the dress and then back at her adresser and replied "Very well. I should suppose we have much to discuss if you have restored me to the world of humans."

"It seems I was not able to speak to you as the Lady of the Lake so I'm afraid I had no other choice." the other replied

"There are not many who can see the sripits of water. But it takes very powerful magic to place one in a gangdi and bind them to this world. Why have you done this?"

"Are you not happy? To be back amongst us? In all the history of this ancient ritual I doubt more then ten have ever been returned to their original state."

"Which means you must want something important from me."

"The sorcerer, Eymrys, you met him once in your human life did you not?" the water spirit looked away "Come now. Don't be like that. I know for a fact you and he once shared a profound bond. There's no use in hiding it."

"Yes." The Lady of the Lake said "I knew him."

"I didn't know it was him at the time but I did meet him once. He took me in when no one else would have. And he showed me nothing but kindness until the day I died in his arms." she said with a small sob.

"You have suffered." the woman agreed "But be comforted, my child, for you now you can see your beloved Eymrys once more. But there is an obstical. "

"Isn't there always?" the water spirit said

"Eymrys hides. He plays the part of a different man. One with a different name to match. You know what that name is. Now you will go to him. And you will bid him that he should come to the place where magic itself-"

"I think you are mistaken." the water spirit said sharply "You seem to be under the impression I am yours to command." the woman stared, confused and surprised "Perhaps you believe me to be a (find name of thing). But I am not. Those are the creatures which have been returned from the world of the dead. When I died I did not enter the world of the dead but instead into the world of the (fucking research). As was the arrangement ever since I was seven weeks old. I do not know what you want with me or with Eymrs but I will not betray him."

"How dare you." the woman sneered "I brought you back into this world!"

The Lady of the Lake stood up tall and said with pride "I am Freya Ravenclaw! The Lady of the Lake! And by my name you may not tread here!"

A wave slammed down upon them and then retreated back upon itself. Leaving the woman washed up against a tree, confused and distorted. But Freya remained standing tall. She approached the woman, bent down close to her face and said in a low voice "Now, why have you revived me." that ritual is forbidden for good reason. And even Eymrys is a cheap price to go so far for."

The woman smiled weakly "My motives are simple. You have felt it too I am sure. The Blessing."

Freya's face turned stone and she swallowed hard. She stood up and walked back to the alter. "You shall go now." she said "But thanks for the dress."

And with that the woman left and Freya was left to her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! Again. Thanks to Jo for sending this to me via Facebook. I wouldn't cal this my best writing but it's something.**

* * *

"Ruby? Seriously?" Dean says bitterly

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are." I say back "But, yeah, looks like Cas sent us back to stop Ruby becoming a demon. I mean, take her out of the picture, you got no demon blood, no killing Lilith, and no apocalypse."

"Well how are we supposed to do that? I mean she's a witch and witches are damned and the damned go to Hell."

"And the people, who go to Hell, eventually, become demons. Yeah, I know." I say

"So what? We can't kill her that would only ensure it happens."

"I don't know. Maybe . . . maybe she hasn't pledged herself to the demon yet." Dean rolls his eyes like he really doesn't want to talk about this "Look, I'm just saying."  
Dean looks at me funny for a second. I can see the nervousness and fear in his eyes. He's afraid I'm going to start up again on the demon blood again. Being around Ruby. He opens his mouth to say something but just then Ruby comes out of her house and interrupts us.

"It'll be dark soon. Are you going to leave now?" Ruby askes "Because you're welcome to stay here for the night."

"Thanks but, uh, I think we're good." Dean says

"Why were those men after you?" I ask

Ruby looks down at the ground and tweedles her thumb a bit "They were knights of Camelot. They hunt those with magic. And I am a sorceress."

Dean looks at me with his worst bitchface ever but before anyone has a chance to say anything the sound of crying comes from inside the house and Ruby immediately straightens up and goes inside and I follow her. The inside Ruby's house is simple and small. It's clear she doesn't have much money. In the corner is a crib and from it Ruby raises a baby girl, a year old at most, and holds her to her chest as she rocks her daughter back to sleep.

"My daughter." She says as she lays her back down "Rowana." She smiles and I can see how deeply she loves this child.

"So, those men wanted to kill you just because you were a sorceress?" I ask. I'm not sure why, it just came out.

She looks at me like I'm an idiot "Well, yes. But I've hidden this long, what's a little longer?"

"They could come back you know." I say "You're not safe here."

"Well were would I go? I'm not just going to run with my tail between my legs everytime something happens. I'm not just going to live in fear running my whole life." Ruby said

I shrugged "Fair enough."

"Besides, I want Rowna to have a place she can call home. Like I never did."

"Are you willing to risk your life for that?"

Ruby looked at me straight in the eye "If it means my daughters happiness I would sell my soul to the devil himself."

"Don't do that." I say "Trust me, it dosen't end well."

"How did it go?" Gwen asked about an hour after the crying incident

I'd gone back to my empty home after it had finally stopped. Gaius had had passed away about eight months ago so it was just me there. Old age, what can you do? I'd laid down on my bed and passed out easily. Now I was awake and back to work. Arthur hadn't asked any questions or brought it up, and I was grateful for that.

"It didn't." Arthur said bitterly "The sorcerr never showed up."

"Oh, didn't he?" Gwen said quietly to herself. But she was looking at me when she said it. And that made me uneasy.

"What?" Arthur asked

"Nothing." Gwen said quickly "So you still have no idea what happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say

"I really don't like this." Arthur said "We have no idea what's going on."

"So no change, in your case." I reply

"Merlin, this isn't a joke." Arthur snaps " How do we know . ... That there aren't . . . Some sort of . ... Strings attached?""Arthur, what are you thinking?" Gwen said after a short pause

"Well why would someone go to all the trouble of resurrecting me if they didn't get something out of it?" Arthur said "Nothing is free, Guienevire."

I consider this for a moment "But if that were the case. . Why wouldn't they have asked for it by now? I mean you've been back for an entire week and your hardly difficult to find. Why wait?"

"I don't know." Arthur confessed "But whatever did this didn't just do it out of the goodness of their hearts."

All was silent for a moment. Then Prince Godric began crying. Arthur went over to he son in the corner and picked him up and gently rocked him. Arthur was always gentle with Godric. It was cute, really, seeing him like that. Whenevr Godric was around it was like no one else was even in the room to him.

Gwen gently pulled me into a corner "I'm worried about him, Merlin." she whispered "He won't eat. Can't sleep. And when he does . . . He thrashes about like he's being attacked. And then there are times. . . " She trailed off and turned her head to look at Arthur humming as he rocked his son back to sleep. "He's just not the same Arthur he was before."

I nodd. I've noticed this too. He never says anything but I know Arthur better then I know myself. Something is deeply wrong with him. But whatever it is. He won't say a thing.

"One can only imagine what he's going through." I tell Gwen "He probably just needs some time to re adjust."

"Yeah." Gwen says hesitantly "Yeah, that's probably all it is." but she isn't convinced an neither am I

I look back over and see Arthur setting Godric back into his crib. Sound asleep.

(AT SOME POINT LATER)

"My lady." said the generic soilder dude "I regret to report that we failed in capturing the sorcerress."

"Did you, now?" The Queen replied "And how exactly did she escape?"

"It seems she had some sort of new magic at her disposal. Some sort of object that can make a deafening sound when she wishes."

"And do you know what this new object was?"

"No, My Lady." The soilder reported "But we did bring one back with us." the soilder presented his ruler with a black finger like looking thing on a through pillow. Completely oblivious to what he had in his possession.

The Queen lifted what she did not know was called a gun gingerly from the pillow. She turned to Merlin beside her "Is it magic?" she asked

"Not like any sort of magic I've ever seen." Merlin replied, inspecting the gun closer "But I do know someone who might have seen this before."

"Alright. Take it. And see what you can come up with." the monarch decided

Then she turned back to her soilder "Tell no one of this. Is that clear? And make sure next time you do not fail. If this sorceress is creating new magic she posses a threat to us all." she said "She must hang."


End file.
